Why Writter's Block is Not a Good Thing
by Anime Chick
Summary: What happens when I can't think of anything to write and try to let the crew write their own story? Chaos!!


------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I don't own Outlaw Star or it's characters  
Story By: Anime Chick (a.k.a. AC)  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AC: Okay! Today the OSL crew are going to install a pool of whipped cream for these people who are really cheese pirates in disguise, and then they attack with their-  
  
Gene: Why can't we do something NORMAL for a change? I'm sick of your dumb stories!  
  
AC: Hey! I'm the writer here! I decide what you're gonna do!  
  
Gene: If I'm not mistaken, in the first line of this story, or your 'disclaimer' you clearly stated that you do not own me. So haha!  
  
Jim: Stop trying to act smart, Gene.  
  
Gene: Shut up!  
  
AC: QUIET! Anyways, the cheese pirates attack with their ball point pens of doom and-  
  
Gene: WHY CAN'T WE DO SOMETHING NORMAL FOR A CHANGE??!!  
  
Aisha: I actually have to *wince* agree with Gene on that one. Your story's pretty pathetic.  
  
Gene: Was that meant to be offensive?!  
  
Suzuka: *sips her tea*  
  
AC: Um...well...I guess I could let you guys write the story...just this once, okay?  
  
Gene: YES!!!  
  
Jim: Oh no...  
  
AC: *sweatdrops* Okaaay then...*sigh*...go ahead...  
  
Aisha: YAY! It starts off when we're all in the living room playing on a Sega Dreamcast!  
  
Gene: NO! We're at a night club! You know, the ones with the girls that come up to you and-  
  
Aisha: We're playing video games!!  
  
Gene: We're at a night club!  
  
Aisha: We are PLAYING on the FREAKIN Sega DREAMCAST!  
  
Gene: That's not fair! We have to be at a night club!!  
  
Aisha: WE'RE PLAYING VIDEO GAMES!!  
  
Gene: WE'RE AT A NIGHT CLUB!  
  
Jim : SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! Let's compromise! Sheeh...let's say we're...at a night club playing video games!  
  
Gene: Fine. Grrrr....  
  
Aisha: Fine. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr....  
  
Suzuka: I'll bring my own tea, thank you! I refuse to drink those horrid substances you do, Gene.  
  
Gene: Will you all shut up? Just let me tell the story!  
  
Aisha: So, we're playing video games, and I kick your butts! HAH! I then become the game master! Of coarse, being a highly respected Ctarl Ctarl of the Ctarl Ctarl Empire, I would be even more great and-  
  
Suzuka: And your adoring fans would carry you off and we'd never see you again.  
  
Aisha: Hey!! That's not fair! *little men come and carry Aisha away chanting her name* NO! LEMME GO! YOU'LL SEE THE TRUE WRATH OF THE CTARL CTARL ONE DAY! I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR THIS!!! I'LL REMEMBER THIIIIIIIIIIISSSSS!  
  
Gene: Thank god she's gone. Anyways, so I meet this reeeeeeeeaaaaaally hot girl and she comes up to me and-  
  
Jim: She slaps you in the face!  
  
Gene: NO! *the girl slaps him in the face* Owww! Hey, what was that for?  
  
Random Girl 1: For being a dumbass  
  
Gene: WHAT?  
  
Jim: Hahahaha!  
  
Gene: You IDIOT! JIM!  
  
Jim: I couldn't help myself. I have a say in this story too!  
  
Suzuka: I think we should let Melfina have a try.   
  
Melfina: I...you mean...me?  
  
Suzuka: Yes, that's right.  
  
Jim: Go ahead, Mel!  
  
Melfina: Well...how about we go swimming?  
  
**Everyone is suddenly magically transported to a private pool and is somehow in their swimming suits**  
  
Jim: Wow! Let's go swimming!  
  
**Everyone jumps into the pool as starts splashing around**  
  
Melfina: Yay!  
  
Suzuka: *Uses Gene as a spring board, jumping into the hair and knocking him underwater*  
  
Gene: *coughs* *chokes* Suzuka! What the hell?  
  
Suzuka: Spurr of the moment thing. I couldn't resist.  
  
Jim: Haha!  
  
Gene: SHUT UP!  
  
AC: This story really hasn't gone anywhere...are you guys sure you can handle this?  
  
All: YES!  
  
AC: Grrr...  
  
Gene: Don't interfere! Or this story's gonna suck, just like all your pathetic fanfiction!  
  
AC: WHAT did you say???!  
  
Jim: Now you've done it, Gene. *backs away*  
  
AC: WHAT DID YOU SAY????!!!!!  
  
Gene: I said...I said your fanfiction sucks! So ha!  
  
AC: Sucky fanfiction? SUCKY FANFICTION?!! I'LL SHOW YOU SUCKY FANFICTION!! HAHAHA!  
  
**All of a sudden everyone appears on the set of the Weakest Link**  
  
Gene: Let us alone!!!   
  
AC: HAHAHA! I am your host! Anime Chiiiiick!  
  
Crowd: Yay!  
  
AC: It's time to vote off...THEWEAKESTLINK!  
  
**Lights dim as everyone starts writing on their little podium things**  
  
Background Voice Person: Statistically, Suzuka is the strongest link. She answered all her questions correctly. Gene is currently the weakest link. He has never answered a question correctly in his life.  
  
AC: Who here's stupider than my *gives Gene the evil eye* good friend Gene Starwind? Gene I do believe your knowledge is lower than the stars!  
  
Crowd: Haha!  
  
AC: PLEASE UNCOVER THE FREAKING VOTES!!!!  
  
Suzuka: Gene.  
  
Jim: Gene.  
  
Melfina: Undecided.  
  
Gene: Anime Chick.  
  
AC: Um...Mel why didn't you vote?  
  
Melfina: I couldn't decided!!  
  
AC: Um...okaaay. Gene you can't vote for me. I'm the damn host!  
  
Gene: You don't control me! HAHA!  
  
AC: Sorry Gene, with two votes you have been voted out of the story. Goodbye!  
  
Gene: NO! THAT'S NOT FAIR!! NOOOOOOOOOOO- *disappears in a poof of smoke*  
  
AC: HAHAHA!  
  
Jim: Can we go home now?  
  
Melfina: I'm hungry...  
  
Suzuka: *sips her tea*  
  
AC: We aren't DONE YET!!!  
  
Jim: *backs away*  
  
Suzuka: *siiiiip*  
  
**Everyone suddenly falls into a swimming pool full of whipped cream**  
  
Jim: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOO I HAAAAAATEEEEE WWWWHIIIIPPPPEDDD CREEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!! *gurgles and chokes*  
  
AC: HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA! THAT'S WHAT YOU ALL GET FOR RUINING MY STORY!! HAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Gene: AAAAGGH! JIM NOOO!  
  
Jim: Gene, SHUT UP!  
  
Gene: Wha...? *opens his eyes* Oh my god it was only a dream! Thank god it was only a dream! ...Jim? What's that in your hair??  
  
Jim: *Puts his hand up to his head and samples what is on top* I don't know...it's really weird...but I think it's whipped cream!  
  
Gene: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
The End...or was it?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hehe, you're probably all afraid of me now, but this was just another flare of bordom. Writter's block is a serious thing people, and sometimes you loose your sanity over it...so please kindly let me know if you find mine! It seems to have slipped my mind...  



End file.
